


Surprise Surprise

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Date Night, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: An angel and a demon have a surprise for one another...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well.. turns out me only writing one fic was a lie and I am back with another fluff piece. I have not a single clue as to what I am doing. This is not beta'd and I own any mistakes.  
> 

**Saturday night. Bookshop.**

Crowley had been waiting to bring up something. He wasn’t sure how exactly to tell the angel what he had done, but wanted to do it soon. He knows the angel can tell when something has been making him nervous, so he clears his throat and just asks. 

“What would you, uh, say to a date next Friday, angel?” 

This snapped Aziraphale out of the book he was reading. He thinks about Crowley’s question slightly confused. “We have gone on lots of dates.” Then he thinks about Crowley’s behavior since he walked in. “Is this what has been making you nervous? And don’t think I didn’t notice. You have been twitchy since you walked in this evening.” 

Crowley was really hoping he wasn’t that obvious, but goes on “I know we go on lots of dates, but I was thinking that this one could be a bit more," he paused for a moment trying to find the right word, "formal?” That isn't exactly the word he was going for, but it will have to work. He's hoping Aziraphale won’t question it too much more. He doesn’t want his surprise to slip out before Friday. Luckily the angel accepts this answer. 

“Oh well that does sound wonderful! Yes, I would love to go dearest,” Aziraphale says and then he's right back to his book. Crowley smiles and they go back to a comfortable silence. The demon lays down on the couch and starts to doze off. What Crowley doesn’t know is that the angel has been waiting for an occasion to come up to put into action his own little surprise. He has been wanting to get a new suit mainly so he can wear a different one to special events and such, but also to show his love that he can wear clothes dated _this_ century. 

Aziraphale notices that the red head has not only dozed off, but is fully asleep now. He smiles as he gets up to drape a blanket over his demon and kisses his forehead. When he sits back down, he miracles himself an appointment at his tailors for Monday afternoon. He smiles at the thought of finally getting a new suit and surprising Crowley. He tries to keep reading. He fails.

**Sunday morning.**

Crowley is awakened by the sun hitting him right in the eyes and he groans. When he finally decides to open his eyes, he notices he’s still in the back room on the couch and a certain angel is nowhere to be found. He gets up and finds said angel in the kitchenette making cocoa in his own little world. Of course Crowley thinks smiling to himself. He isn’t surprised his angel is making cocoa at nine in the morning. Crowley leans against the door frame and just watches the angel go back and forth getting the ingredients to make his hot chocolate. After Aziraphale gets his drink together, he turns and nearly drops it. “Oh my goodness Crowley! How are you always so quiet?” Crowley chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders. He walks over to where Aziraphale has sat down and kisses him. 

“I am gonna head out now. I have some errands to run. I will see you later, angel!” It's a lie. There aren't really any errands, but Crowley knows if he sticks around that Aziraphale might ask him more about the date and he really didn’t think he could keep it to himself if the angel pulled out his puppy dog eyes. He knows leaving suddenly will upset the angel he hopes to make up for it soon enough. 

“Oh,” mumbled the angel. He was hoping Crowley would stay a little longer. “Okay my dear you know where to find me if you need me!” he smiled. Trusting it would reassure Crowley that he wasn't too upset with the demon leaving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Crowley gets home, he goes to sit down in his office. He opens a drawer in his desk and takes a set of keys out. He twirls them around his fingers. Friday can’t come fast enough he thinks. He then realizes that he proposed a _formal_ date. He needs to get himself a suit. Aziraphale has always told the demon he loved seeing him wear suits. Especially in today’s time where Crowley rarely does. What was the name of that tailor that Aziraphale loves so much? When he finds that out, he makes himself an appointment for nine o’clock in the morning on Monday. He figures if Aziraphale loves them so much it must be worth the effort of going to an actual tailor instead of miracling a brand-new suit. The demon wants the reveal of his surprise to be perfect, so if that means he has to get a suit the human way then so be it. 

**Monday morning. Tailor shop.**

“So, Mr. Crowley what can I do for you this morning?” 

“Well I'm looking to get a new suit. Preferably all black with maybe a dark red waistcoat and tie?” 

“I can certainly do that for you. Let me just get your measurements. What is the occasion if I may ask?” 

“I have a surprise for my lovely partner and we are going out to dinner first. I wanted to look my best. I haven’t had a new suit in ages” quite literally he added in his head “and he has mentioned your fine shop several times over the years.” 

The tailor goes and gets all the pieces to a suit Crowley can try and went on, “that is very exciting. I hope it all goes well then,” changing the subject onto the suit he’s just brought out. “Now, what do you think about this style?” 

It is only the first suit, but when Crowley puts it on he loves it instantly. However, he does want to try and look at some others. He does have the time after all.

\------------------------------------------------------------------ 

After about five more styles, Crowley still chooses the first one. It just looked the best on him. He asked to make sure there was a way to get the suit fitted in time for Friday and was told to come in on Thursday. 

When he leaves, he notices it’s around eleven in the morning. He makes his way to the bookshop. He sees the angel letting out a sigh as a customer makes their way out of the store without a book. Crowley just smirks. 

“Successful day for you so far, huh angel?” 

“Ah hello my love. What brings you by today?” 

“In the area and came to see if you wanted to get lunch. I know you wanted to try that new café that opened up not too far from here. “ 

“That sounds lovely dear.” Aziraphale beamed. He closes the bookshop and they make their way to the café. 

As they sit down Crowley asks more about how the angel’s Sunday went and how he was doing this morning. That's when Aziraphale started in about his books. He had gotten some new ones in and was trying to sort through them when a customer came in trying to _actually_ buy one. Crowley does so love when the angel gets snippy about customers. And so it went until Aziraphale checked his pocket watch and saw the time. They had been there for nearly 2 hours. His suit appointment was at one-thirty this afternoon and he needed to leave. 

He stands suddenly and rushes off telling Crowley that he had somewhere to be. “Mind how you go, dear!” then he was away. Crowley was only slightly baffled since the angel isn’t known to rush off too often. Now that he thinks about it, it reminds him of when the world was trying to end and Aziraphale found the prophecy book in the back of the Bentley. He had ran off leaving Crowley merely standing there. He shrugged. Oh well. He can’t be too upset with the angel about rushing off. He did the same yesterday morning. He decides to go home and yell at his plants. He will ask Aziraphale about it when he makes his way back over to the bookshop in the evening. He'd been basically living in the bookshop for the last 7 months, but hopefully that would change soon. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aziraphale makes it to the tailor’s shop right on time. 

“Ah, hello Mr. Fell! Lovely to see you again. What brings you in this fine afternoon?” 

“I am in need of a new suit actually. I have been meaning to get a new one for special occasions and such and just the opportunity has come up!” Aziraphale said eagerly.

“Okay and are you wanting something similar to what you are wearing?” The tailor asks as he circles around the angel. 

“Ah well you see I was hoping to get a more modern one, but nothing too dark.” 

The tailor nods and walks off to gather what he thinks will be perfect. As he does so he asks Aziraphale just what the occasion was just to get a better idea of what to pick out and the angel replies, “I am going on a date with my dear partner. He wanted to do something a bit more formal.” 

That reminds the tailor of the gentleman he helped this morning. Very interesting he thought. He decided he would find the perfect suit that would complement the red head’s suit, but still work alone if he was wrong in his little theory that it was these two going out with each other. He knew Mr. Fell had a _friend_ , but he's never mentioned much of anything about said friend. He comes back with a white suit along with a light blue waistcoat that has golden accents and a white shirt. Noticing that the blonde wore a bowtie the tailor brought one that matched the waistcoat. 

Aziraphale looks at the suit and before it’s even on he is elated. He rushes to the changing room and puts it all on. He comes out and stands in front of a tall mirror the shop has and just stares. 

“What do you think of this option, Mr. Fell?” the tailor asks.

Aziraphale snaps out of his own little world when he realizes he was asked a question. 

“Oh, yes, this is simply wonderful! Is there any way I’d be able to pick this up Friday morning?” 

“Of course, Mr. Fell. This is no problem. I assume your measurements that are in our system are the same?” 

“Quite so. Thank you so much for your help today!” and then Aziraphale is ducking back into the changing room to get in the clothes he came with and is saying goodbye. He cannot wait to see the look on Crowley’s face when he picks him up Friday evening. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around seven o'clock, the demon strolls into the shop and makes his way to the back where Aziraphale is already lost in another book. Crowley plops down on the couch and waits to see how long it takes the angel to notice his presence. Then deciding that it was taking too long (it had been 2 _very long_ minutes) he speaks up. 

“Where did you rush off to this afternoon angel?” 

This startled Aziraphale out of his book. 

“Crowley how many times do I need to tell you to stop sneaking up on me?” the angel cries. 

“Sneaking? I did no such thing. It’s not my fault you got lost in another bloody book!” Crowley says with faked exasperation. 

Aziraphale sighs. “Okay I'm sorry for saying you snuck up on me. Now would you please repeat what you asked?” 

“I said where did you rush off to this afternoon. I didn’t even get a goodbye kiss. I was rather sad.” he sniffled as he put on his best pouty face. 

Rolling his eyes Aziraphale responded, “oh I just had an appointment. T-that's all.” His excitement and slight nervousness of keeping something from Crowley slipping out. 

Crowley just stares him as if he is expecting the blonde to say more. When it doesn’t come he asks, “an appointment? Like for another book?” 

Taking the given opportunity, the angel raises his voice. “YES! A new book! A book appointment.” 

“Uh huh. How did it go?” is what Crowley wants to ask. Crowley knows Aziraphale is hiding something. He just isn’t sure what it could be. They had been more honest with each other since the not end of the world and that included not hiding anything from one another. Even though his traitorous mind is reminding him that he too is hiding something from the angel and it isn’t fair to push the angel to tell him something when he isn’t ready to tell. 

Instead he says with a smile, “I see, I hope it went well of course.” 

Aziraphale breathes a sigh of happy relief that Crowley is accepting that answer. “Yes dear, it went very well. I will be getting some new books sometime mid-week.” 

After that conversation came easy as they spoke of random things well into the night and at some point an angel and demon may have fallen asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Friday night. Bookshop.**

When Crowley made his way into the bookshop, he was a little surprised Aziraphale wasn’t already waiting for him so he called out. 

“Angel?” 

A moment later he heard “Oh just a moment dear. I’m almost ready. I will be down in a jiffy!” 

Crowley took a deep breath and checked his pockets to feel for a certain set of keys. He had all this nervous energy that he’s been trying to keep down all week. They didn’t see each other after Tuesday morning when they woke up. They talked on the phone each evening, but that was it. Crowley even started _talking_ to the plants instead of yelling because he had become an anxious mess thinking of the date and what could happen after he told Aziraphale what he had done. 

Just as he was calming down, Aziraphale made his way down the stairs. As he looked up at Crowley, the demon’s jaw dropped and he flung his glasses to the floor. He couldn’t believe what his angel was wearing. Just as so, Aziraphale’s breath he didn’t actually need was taken away. Crowley looked stunning. They ran towards each other and met in the middle of the shop. Crowley almost _almost_ called off the date then and there just so he could take Aziraphale right back upstairs, but decided against it. 

“Angel, Aziraphale y-you look amazing," he said as he pulled the angel impossibly closer. "One might even say divine." 

“And you, my dear serpent, look positively sinful.” He kissed the demon on the cheek then looked at him and said “I am happy you liked my surprise for you. Oh! And uh...s-surprise!” 

“Like? Like doesn’t even begin to cover my thoughts on you in this incredible suit. And while it is so _so_ wonderful to see you in something more up to date, don’t think for a second that I don’t like your normal outfits either. You wouldn’t be you without your century old clothes,” he said with a wink and tugged the angel in for another kiss. 

Aziraphale blushed and looked away. He was secretly worried the demon wouldn’t like it or worse would prefer it over his old clothes. 

“We should probably be on our way dear. We wouldn’t want to be late for your surprise,” he paused for a moment looking Crowley up and down and then added, “unless that suit was also _your_ surprise?” 

As Crowley put his sunglasses back on he smiled and held out his arm for Aziraphale. “No love, this isn’t my surprise. Now let’s go get dinner.” 

When they got to the restaurant, they were seated in a more secluded area. Neither knows whose miracle it was that got them a private area. Crowley pulled out Aziraphale’s chair for him to sit down. He walked over and sat down in his own chair and took a deep breath. The waiter came by to take their drink orders while the two beings looked over the menu. Aziraphale didn’t know what to expect. He was wondering what could top Crowley showing up in such a dashing suit. He was about to ask, but of course the waiter chose that moment to drop off their drinks and ask if they were ready to order. 

They placed their orders and that’s when Crowley spoke. “Angel, I know you mentioned you wanted to get out of London after the whole end that wasn’t. You just didn’t know where other than somewhere out in the country near the sea and I told you that it sounded like a great idea.” 

Aziraphale took a deep breath. He had mentioned this in a random conversation not thinking the demon would take it to heart. He didn’t know where Crowley was going with this per se and wanted to find out before he said anything, so he just nodded. 

Crowley continued speaking while he dug in his pocket. He could see the look on the angel’s face and he needed to say everything he wanted while he still had the confidence. He took the keys out and laid them on the table. 

“Aziraphale, I’ve been looking and found us a cottage. When I saw it, I contacted the realtor and went to see the inside and the surrounding land. You’d love it,” he said with a fond smile that only the angel was allowed to see. “After I looked around the house, I bought it the same day. I knew it was perfect and ever since then I just keep imagining what our lives could be like at this place. It’s all I’ve been thinking about for a month now.” 

He could see Aziraphale’s mouth was just hanging open with him trying to figure out something to say. When the angel’s brain fully understood what Crowley had just said he put his hand on the keys and glanced up. 

“A month? You've had this place for a month?!” Now all those nervous moments were starting to make sense in his mind. 

“Surprise my angel” Crowley said softly as he placed his hand over the angel’s. 

Aziraphale was trying to keep the tears in his eyes. This is one of the happiest moments of his long life. He was still holding on to the keys which he now knew were to the cottage. 

“Is it possible to go see it tonight after we finish dinner?” 

“Of course, Aziraphale.” 

Crowley leaned over and kissed the angel and just as he was pulling away their first course came out. Their conversation went back to normal. They ate and talked about how their week had gone and if they would keep their respective places that were in London or if they should just sell them. They talked about when they should move. They had plenty of time to decide on that. Right now they were just basking in the happiness of what their future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you made it this far! It means the world to me. I don't know why I wanted to write this, but I do hope you enjoyed it.  
> If you did please leave some kudos or a comment. It would make my day <3
> 
> Honestly may do a follow up chapter about them going to the cottage after dinner or of them moving in at some point.
> 
> If you want to talk here's my tumblr! https://izabella95.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ineffable duo take a trip down to the South Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote the second chapter to this. It was not beta'd and all mistakes are my own~

Aziraphale decided while eating that he wanted to go see the cottage this very evening. He mentioned this to Crowley to which his response was “I knew you would, angel,” shooting the blond his signature smirk.

So, this is how they find themselves speeding down the motorway to get to the cottage. 

“Dear, I know I said I wanted to get there this evening, but there is no need to go this fast,” cried Aziraphale as he clutched the seat. 

“I’m just trying to make good time, angel!” Crowley said and then mumbled to himself, “Also want to see if I can break my speeding record.”

“What was that dearest?”

“Nothing for you to worry about, my sweet angel,” Crowley said while stepping further on the accelerator and Aziraphale just glared back.

\--------------

After about forty-five minutes, they make it to the outskirts of a small town and Crowley finally (thank someone) slows down. Aziraphale starts paying attention to his surroundings. Even though it’s dark, he can tell the area is beautiful. He gasps loudly as they pull up to a cottage all by it’s lonesome. Crowley just smiles a small smile because he can tell the angel already loves it and he hasn’t even seen the inside yet. 

He rushes out of the car and hears Crowley laughing as he runs up to the front garden. The exterior of their new home is a lovely brick with ivy growing on one side of the house. The angel can already picture his love yelling at the ivy to behave itself. He shakes his head fondly at the thought. The sidewalk leading up to the house is surrounded by lush grass and there are several bushes along the front of the house as well. Forgetting that Crowley has the key, Aziraphale tries to open the door. He turns to look at Crowley standing under a tree just observing the angel. Aziraphale just smiles and waves the demon to come up to the door. 

Crowley grabs the angel’s hand and pulls it up to his lips to place a feather light kiss on his knuckles. “Are you ready to see the inside, my love?”

“I’ve never been more ready for anything in my long existence, dear,” Aziraphale says blushing.

Smiling, Crowley unlocks the door and pulls Aziraphale inside. The angel gasps. He expected it to be wonderful since Crowley picked it out for them, but this was beyond his expectations. He is awestruck by just how beautiful it truly is. The sitting room is spacious and has lovely, vaulted ceilings. It also has a huge inglenook fireplace surrounded by exposed timberwork. 

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale says breathlessly. “It’s marvelous!”

“I’m glad you think so, Aziraphale, but this is just the living room. Come on.” 

Crowley drags the angel into the relatively modern kitchen. The blond was not expecting that. The cottage, while on the outside looks to be over a hundred years old and most likely is, there have clearly been some upgrades over the last decade. The entire kitchen is fitted with stainless steel units from stove to dishwasher.

They walk into the dining room next which has two giant doors that swing out into the back garden. Crowley takes Aziraphale’s hand and brings him outside. He notices that the entirety of the house is surrounded by hedging. It’s so tall that even if they did have neighbors nearby, there is no way someone could see their yard. The lawn is a bit unkempt, but that is a side project for Crowley to do in his spare time. There is a small flagstone terrace along with a bench swing. There are some remnants of flowers, but they are mostly dead. 

Another thought comes to Aziraphale’s mind. 

_Sitting out on the terrace, tea and book in hand, Aziraphale is enjoying the sunny weather. Crowley is already outside terrorizing the irises and the dahlias._

_“Don’t look at me like that! You guys know I have standards and you’ve disappointed me. I will give you one chance to fix your leaves, but after that...well, you know what happens. Just ask the snapdragons. Oh wait, you can’t!” Crowley hisses while watering his flowers and not yet realizing the angel is out with him._

_“Crowley, leave those poor dears alone. We both know you don’t actually harm them. I saw you literally replant the snapdragons in the park one evening when no one was around,” declared Aziraphale as he rolled his eyes. The demon on his part looked irritated, but Aziraphale knew otherwise._

_“Angel, I told you NOT to mention that in front of the plants! I have an image to uphold.” He cried and the angel took pity and kissed his cheek._

_“Come dear, sit down with me and tell me about your trip into town the other day.”_

“Angel? Aziraphale?” Crowley was waving a hand in front of the blond’s face and whistling trying to get his attention. Finally realizing he’s just been in one spot just _staring,_ Aziraphale looks at Crowley. 

“Sorry love, got lost in thought there for a bit,” the angel says chuckling. 

“What had you lost in that pretty head of yours?” Crowley kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head.

Taking in an unnecessary breath, the angel replied, “just wondering what our new life is going to look like.” Aziraphale looks up to see Crowley smiling and shoots his own soft smile.

“Let’s see the rest of the house, yeah? Then you can tell me all about these little daydreams.”

“Okay, lead the way my dear,” the angel beamed. 

Back inside, they make their way up the oak staircase and the demon suddenly stops in front of a door. He raises his eyebrows at the angel and simply points at the door. Curiosity getting the better of said angel, Aziraphale opens the door. He was expecting the bedroom, but got something else truly magnificent. A library. Wall to wall covered in bookshelves.

Crowley snakes his arms around the blond’s waist and leans down to rest his chin on his shoulders. “I was hoping you would like it. We may need to miracle it a little bigger if you plan on bringing your whole collection, but it’s a start.” Aziraphale just turns his head and kisses Crowley. No words can be expressed at just how phenomenal it is. Once again, always thinking about his books. He tears up and Crowley becomes a little worried. 

Wiping away a stray tear, he brings his other hand up to cup the angel’s cheeks. “What’s wrong, angel?” 

“Oh nothing! Sorry dear,” he says sniffling while a small chuckle escapes the angel’s lips. “I’m just so happy. You always think of everything don’t you?” Aziraphale says as he leans into Crowley’s hands. 

Smiling to his angel, he leans in for another kiss. “I always think of you, Aziraphale. Always have and always will. Until the end of time.”

Crowley takes the blond’s hand one last time and walks out of the library and into the hall. At the very end is the master bedroom. They pass one guest bedroom and the last bedroom is on the first floor, along with a bathroom down there. Once they make it to the door, Crowley pushes it open and gestures to the room. It’s stunning as well. “The bathroom’s over there angel, and I think you’ll like the tub,” Crowley says with a wink knowing the blond enjoys his baths. Aziraphale makes his way in there and squeals. He would deny this later saying “ _angels of the Lord don’t squeal, dear,”_ but he did in fact squeal over the massive clawfoot tub. And before he gets lost in another daydream, Crowley pulls him back into the bedroom and just holds him. 

“So, now what do you think? Pretty good if I say so myself,” Crowley bragged. 

“It’s wonderful, dear. You really outdid yourself, you know?” The angel squeezes Crowley even tighter. 

“I’m so happy you like it, Aziraphale. I can’t wait to start our life here. Plus I know how much you like hosting, so you can invite book girl and her boy toy-”

“Their names are Anathema and Newt, Crowley,” the angel huffed, “and he isn’t her “boy toy,” my goodness dear.” 

As if Aziraphale said nothing, the demon continues, “and the antichrist and his little friends can come too. They can stay in the spare bedrooms if they want.” Crowley continues on about all the things they can do once they move here and Aziraphale just stares at him dreamily. 

“Let’s go my demon, we have a lot to pack tomorrow and we best get a wiggle on.”

“Oh, not this again Aziraphale. No one _says_ that!” Crowley groans, but follows the angel nonetheless. “We have got to work on your slang, angel.”

For his part, Aziraphale just smirks to himself and walks hand in hand with Crowley down the stairs. This is the beginning of a new adventure and he can’t wait to see where it takes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! If you did consider leaving some kudos or a comment. They make my day tremendously!
> 
> I am working on another fic at the moment, but no clue when that will be done so look forward to that!
> 
> Wanna talk? Here's my tumblr: https://izabella95.tumblr.com/


End file.
